Old Friend
by crystalblue19
Summary: She thought he was gone, but much to her dismay, he wasn't. He was far from gone. Fliqpy/Flaky slight Lammy/Flaky


**Anyways, there's Fliqpy/Flaky and slight Lammy/Flaky. I was going to make an innocent Flippy/Flaky/Lammy but Fliqpy decided to take Flippy's place so this is what popped up. o.o**

**xXx**

This was not what she was expecting when Flippy invited her over to his house.

She should've noticed that something sounded wrong with his voice when he called her, but she was too excited at the prospect of seeing him again, since she knew about him being able to defeat his other self, that she didn't think twice about the fact that his voice sounded deeper than usual.

"L-Lammy!" She stammered, darting away from the open door to her friend tied to a chair in the living room.

Lammy stopped struggling with the ropes holding her down and looked up at the red head with wide frightened eyes.

"Flaky! What are you doing here?" She asked frantically, beginning to tug at the ropes tying her to the chair once again. "You're not supposed to be here. You need to get out!"

Flaky ran behind the other girl and fumbled with the tightly knotted ropes with her shaky fingers, trying with difficulty to free her friend. "W-what happened? Why are you tied up? And where's Flippy?"

As soon as she asked the last question, the two girls heard the front door creak, a small click signaling that it was locked. They froze, heads snapping up to see a familiar cameo clad male standing in front the door.

Dark yellow eyes shone from beneath lime green locks, boring into the shivering red head, sending a chill down her spine. "So glad you could make it Flaky."

Slender fingers clamped down onto the wooden chair, using it to hold herself up as she stared at the figure in front of her. She could recognize those glowing eyes anywhere, those were the exact same eyes that she hoped to never see again. "F-Flippy got rid of you." She said in a small voice.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the male ahead of them. He grinned widely, letting them see the rows of sharp pointed teeth. "You really think that pathetic excuse for a soldier can get rid of me?"

He shook his head and slowly began to make his way to the two. "That stupid fucker will never be able to get rid of me."

Flaky looked around frantically, trying to find something to use to defend Lammy and herself. The violet haired girl in front of her struggled with renewed vigor, her wide blue eyes could only stare in fear as the war vet got closer and closer to them.

Crimson eyes eventually landed on one of the prize swords Flippy had hung up on his wall. Gulping nervously, Flaky steeled her nerves and dashed towards the sword quickly.

But Fliqpy was faster.

Just inches away from the sword, a strong, muscled arm wrapped tightly around Flaky's thin waist. Yanking her away from the weapon and into the warm body behind her.

Her hand hung in the air uselessly in front of her, still desperately trying to reach the one thing that could help her.

Fliqpy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, keeping a firm hold on it as he turned them both around and began to march her back to the helpless Lammy.

"Now we don't want to let you have anything sharp sweetheart. Don't you remember what happened the last time you held a sharp piece of glass?" He pressed his lips into the side of her head, reminding her of the time that she got Flippy killed when she stabbed him in the eye.

She shivered, trying to fight off the image of the hurt, scared look that he sent her before he ran off and got killed.

"You wouldn't believe how hurt and betrayed the poor bastard felt afterwards. To know that your only friend had intentionally hurt you." He breathed into her hair, grip tightening around her arms when she tried to pull them out of his grasp.

"I-I only did it because I was afraid of you. Not him. I was trying to protect myself from you." She whimpered.

"Except for the fact that I never came out at all during that whole car ride. Isn't it a bit unfair that you got Flippy killed but not Lammy here, even though this crazy bitch's schizophrenia has gotten you killed more than once?" Flaky opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it once she realized that she didn't know what to say.

Scared crimson eyes squeezed shut as she tried to pull her head away when she felt his sharp teeth press against her temple as he grinned. "That's why I propose a game we could play darling."

His yellow eyes leered at the tied girl with malicious intent. Lammy shivered, feeling a sense of dread overcome her being as the psychotic soldier stuck his hand into his jacket. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes when she saw him pull out his bowie knife, sliding the handle of it onto the palm of Flaky's hand.

Feeling something in her hand, Flaky cracked an eye open to see what it was, only to let out a startled scream when she saw the large knife and let it fall to clatter against the floor.

Fliqpy cackled, bending down to pick the knife back up. "It's not nice to drop your friend's stuff Flaky," he pressed it back onto the palm of her hand, closing her fingers around the handle, making sure she wouldn't drop it again. "You need this for the game you're going to play."

The knife shook unsteadily in her hand as her trembling fingers gripped it loosely. Her large eyes glanced behind her, wondering if she could use this chance to attack him.

"I know what you're thinking sweetheart, and don't try it. Or I promise you, I'll make yours and the bitch's death excruciating." He threatened her, already able to tell what she was thinking from the look in her eyes.

Flaky looked back at the ground with defeated eyes. "W-what do you want me to do?"

If possible, his grin got even bigger. "Simple. I want you to," his hands encircled her small wrists to lift her hands holding the knife, until the tip was pointing at the petrified Lammy. "Kill your friend."

Flaky's eyes widened horrifically, her hands felt clammy around the leather handle of the knife she was forced to hold. She shook her head wildly at the idea of doing what he wanted her to do, her shaky hands let go of the knife wanting it to fall to the ground again. But Fliqpy's large hands squeezed over her own tiny ones, forcing her to rewrap her fingers back around the handle.

Lammy gazed at her with a fear stricken expression, blue eyes wide and glossy as her lips trembled nervously, trying to force her tears back. Flaky had to turn her eyes away from Lammy's face. "I-I can't do it...I can't kill my friend..I can't."

Fliqpy rubbed his thumb soothingly against her wrists. "Yes you can. You got Flippy killed, so I'm sure you can kill this bitch." He chuckled into her ear, sending a shiver wracking through her body.

"That..that was different. I was just defending myself. You're trying to make me kill her for your own sick amusement," she whispered.

"Well, I'll admit that it is for my own amusement that I'm making you kill her," he shrugged with a short chuckle. "But I'm also making it fair for my pathetic other half, so that he's not the only one you killed. So I'm going to tell you again. Kill. Your. Fuckin'. Friend."

Flaky still refused by shaking her head, sending dandruff fluttering off her red locks to drift to the floor. "Flaky." Lammy's soft voice finally spoke up, causing the other girl to look back at her with teary eyes. "It's ok, you can...kill me," she assured her, with a small smile.

The conflicted girl felt the vibration on her back of Fliqpy's laughter bubbling up from his chest to finally escape his mouth loudly. "Perfect! There you go, doll face, the bitch gave you permission to kill her! So do it!"

But even with Lammy telling her to do it, Flaky still stood stock still, frozen to the spot and shaking like a leaf. Eventually, after a couple minutes of waiting, the green haired male finally lost his patience and ripped the knife out of the shaking girl's hand with a growl.

"Fine, it looks like you'll need a little convincing," he stomped up to Lammy, and tangled his fingers into her violet locks, yanking it so her head was jolted up, giving Flaky a clear view of her face as Fliqpy then held the knife up just inches away from the terrified blue eye. "Either, you kill her and give her a nice, fast death. Or I kill her, and give her a slow, painful death that will have her screaming until her voice is hoarse. Your choice." He bargained.

Lammy shrunk back as far as she could away from the knife, her eyes locked onto the visibly shaking red head. "Please, please Flaky, don't make him kill me! I rather it be you, please, I want you to kill me," she cried.

Flaky chewed her lower lip nervously, staring sadly at Lammy's frightened face. "Aw, isn't this sweet, she's begging you Flaky. Don't you want to do this for your poor friend?" Fliqpy cooed, still smiling that wide cheshire like grin.

Seeing no response from the red head, Fliqpy dropped his hold on the violet hair and moved his hand to hold Lammy's eye open as he pressed the knife against it, letting the tip press slightly into it. "Well, looks like Flaky decided to let me kill you. So, I'm going to start with your eye." He pushed it deeper, breaking through the gooey surface, making sure to go painstakingly slow to make it worse, forcing a blood curdling scream to escape Lammy, her eyelids twitching, trying desperately to close themselves and protect the eye.

Suddenly, he felt something grab onto his arm, stopping him from pushing the knife in any further. He glanced over his shoulder with a deadly glare to see Flaky. "Stop! Please stop, I'll do it, just don't torture her," she begged.

His glowing eyes shined with a toothy grin as he roughly yanked the knife from the crying female, he handed the knife back to the red head. "That's a good girl."

Flaky's lips was quivering in fright as she carefully grabbed the knife and walked till she was standing in front of Lammy, who looked up at her with her one good eye, the other one was clamped shut with a thin line of red liquid streaming from her eye to dribble off her chin.

Flaky stared at her friend in sorrow, wishing desperately that this was nothing but a bad dream. "I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

Lammy just forced a smile on her face even though tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "It's ok, Flaky."

Tenderly placing the knife against the pale neck, Flaky glanced up at her friend with reassuring eyes. "I-I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible."

Nodding, Lammy tilted her head back to give Flaky as much access to her neck as she needs.

Sucking in a deep breath, Flaky was just about to slide the knife across Lammy's neck when she felt a hand grasp her wrist, stopping her. "Whoa, hang on there. I said you can kill her, and that it would be more faster and less painful than mines but I didn't say that I would let you choose how to kill her."

Flaky couldn't understand what he meant and could only stare up at him in frightened confusion. "W-what do you mean? I'm going to k-kill her like you wanted, why does it matter what way?"

"I mean," he guided her hand away from Lammy's neck and to the girl's abdomen, poking the tip against her, smile widening when he noticed her body twitch at the cold touch of the knife. "I get to choose which way I want you to kill her, and I want you to kill her by stabbing her here, it'll still be fast but more painful than slitting her throat."

Flaky tugged on the knife, trying to steer it away from Lammy. "N-no, I don't want to kill her that way!"

"Fine, then give it back to me. I'll kill her myself then."

"No!"

"Flaky," Lammy spoke, drawing the timid girl's attention back to her. "It's ok, just do it. I just want this to be over with." She sniffed, trying to see her friend through the blurriness of her one eye.

"O-ok," Flaky resigned reluctantly, she watched Lammy with a forlorn expression. "I'm so sorry."

Lammy just sent her a watery smile and waited with bated breath.

Letting out a silent breath, Flaky pointed the knife with trembling hands at the other female, screwing her eyes shut tight, she turned her head away as she shoved the knife forward, hearing the pained cry that quickly followed.

Even though her eyes were closed, and she was trying to completely detach herself from this situation, Flaky could still somehow feel the blade piercing into Lammy's flesh, slicing into it like it was nothing but a piece of bread. And that made her feel sick to her stomach as she carefully pulled the knife back out, trying to be as gentle as she can.

She looked to Fliqpy, refusing to even peek at her friend that was whimpering quietly. "T-there. I did it, I-I'm done."

He shook his head, that same damn grin still plastered to his face. "I didn't say that you could only stab her once. You're going to keep doing it until I tell you to stop, and I'm only going to be satisfied when I see that bitch choke on her blood."

Flaky stared at him with wide eyes, mouth moving as she tried to spit out a reply. She glanced back at Lammy, refusing to look at the other girl's abdomen, Lammy still managed a weak smile for her. "J-just do it." She breathed.

The red head gulped noisily and turned the knife back towards her friend, she closed her eyes once again, not wanting to view herself commiting this crime. "I'm sorry." She whispered, thrusting the knife forward again and feeling her stomach twist up into a bundle of uncomfortable knots as the sickening sound of steel piercing flesh entered her ears.

She pulled it back out.

"Again!" He barked.

She obeyed and listened as another cry of pain escaped the violet haired girl.

"Again!"

Another cry.

"Again!"

She could feel the slick warm blood slide down the knife to coat her hand, the thick, coppery scent wafted up to her nose and made her want to vomit.

"Again!"

This time the cry came out garbled, telling her that Lammy's mouth was starting to fill with blood.

"Again!"

All she could hear was a gurgle before droplets of warm liquid splashed onto her traumatized face.

"That's good. I believe that the bitch has had enough. You've been a good girl."

Flaky slid the knife out and threw it the side like it was trash. She tenderly touched Lammy's tear streaked face and pressed her forehead against hers, unable to stop her own tears from falling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered, over and over, repeating it like a mantra as she cradled Lammy's drowsy face in her hands.

Lammy coughed, splashing more blood onto Flaky, coating her pale face and staining her brand new green dress that she wore that day in an attempt to appear more feminine and impress Flippy by wearing his favorite color.

But she could care less about her dress and held Lammy closer to her, still apologizing. The violet haired girl was breathing rapidly, trying her hardest to gather enough air to speak.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the shell of Flaky's ear, voice coming out in a broken, clipped tone. "I...forgive...you.."

And then she went limp, and Flaky held her closer. Shutting her eyes and silently mourning her friend's death, even though she would be alive again the next day, it still hurt her to see anyone die.

Suddenly, she felt her friend's entire weight fall onto her and realized that Fliqpy had cut her loose. With some struggling, Flaky carried Lammy off the chair and laid her carefully down onto the ground.

Her hands were shaking terribly as she frantically tried to wipe the blood off of Lammy's face.

She could feel the towering presence of someone behind her, but refused to turn around. A nose pressed into her hair as a low growl rumbled from behind her. "Mmm, that was a very arousing thing to watch." His deep, gravelly voice purred into her ear.

Flaky shivered and glanced over her shoulder to see those glowing yellow eyes staring heatedly at her, filled with sadistic glee.

"You're sick." She choked out.

He ignored her comment and brushed his hand along her body, feeling all the curves. "This is a lovely dress. Did you wear it for me?"

She nibbled her lip as he continued to venture his hands over her. "I wore it for Flippy. Not you."

Moving her hair to the side, Fliqpy slipped his tongue along her neck. "I'm a part of that fucker you know, as sad as that is to admit."

"He's n-nothing like you." She stubbornly replied, slipping her hands behind her to try to push him away.

He laughed loudly, pulling away from her neck to nibble lightly on her earlobe, drawing a gasp from the female as his hot breath hit her ear. "Your precious Flippy isn't as innocent as you think. Why do you think I haven't killed you yet? It's because he's been lusting for you, and with feelings that strong, I eventually end up feeling them too. Like right now, I don't want to do anything but fuck you hard against the floor."

Flaky could feel her cheeks burning as she struggled to unlatch his powerful arms from around her. "H-he never showed any signs of l-lusting for me."

"Trust me, the little fucker's head isn't always filled with sunshine, penguins, and unicorns. He's had some pretty fucking dirty fantasy's about you, I should know since I'm always stuck in his fucked up head." His large hand slid up her thigh, calloused from its years of handling weapons, it wormed its way under her dress and pressed a finger against her forcing a startled squeak from the female.

His other hand moved up to grip her breast through her dress. "You just never knew how he thought about you because he's too much of a pussy to act on his feelings." Flaky felt her stomach drop when his arousal rubbed up against her backside.

His finger found her clit through the thin cloth of her panties and pushed on it roughly, ripping an involuntary moan from the red head. "Did you know that he willingly let me take over, since he knew that I would kill that bitch over there."

"W-what do you mean? W-why was Lammy here in the first place?" She asked, between breaths. Feeling sick and cursing her body for even feeling pleasure from the man that forced her to kill her friend, Flaky continued trying to push away his unmoving arms.

He chuckled huskily against the heated skin of her neck, dragging his sharp teeth teasingly against her jugular. "That bitch came over earlier to tell the fucker that she had feelings for you, since she's apparently pretty observant and realized that he had feelings for you too. Not only that but the bitch had the audacity to say that she'll win you over and keep you to herself."

Flaky had to force herself to try to take in every word that he said, since his fingers were still mercilessly working her pearl. "L-Lammy has feelings for me?"

"Yes, she does, probably because you're so nice to her and is too timid to tell her no when she asks to hang out even though you're obviously scared of her schizophrenia. Same thing goes for my other half, haven't you noticed that you're the only one that hangs out with them now? Everybody else is scared of them and avoids them whenever they can. But not you. You are too nice to tell them no and see the rejected look on their face." He explained gruffly, grinding himself against her backside with a low groan.

"That's why you always die, always gets into these types of situations. Don't you know that nice people always gets taken advantage of? If you were never nice to those two then you wouldn't be here right now." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

"Y-you're wrong. If it wasn't for y-you, I wouldn't be here right now." She protested lowly, finding it harder and harder to speak as his fingers continued their ministrations.

Suddenly, his fingers disappeared and she felt the familiar leather handle of his bowie knife being pushed back into her hand, his larger hand curled around hers, holding the knife with her and guiding it to Lammy's face. "I just got an idea for an art project!" He announced eagerly.

Her body trembled violently as she shook her head. "No, no, no! She's already dead, leave her alone." She resisted trying to pull the knife away, but it was once again hopeless with his strength.

"Let's draw a smile on her face." He suggested, guiding Flaky's hand to push the knife into Lammy's mouth, pressing the sharpened end onto the corner of her lips.

Slowly, he began to saw through the skin with the knife. Flaky looked away when she spotted more blood dribble down from Lammy's open mouth, allowing more of that horrible copper scent to drift into her nose, causing her to retch as Fliqpy continued along with what he was doing, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You know," he started, finishing one side and moving to her other side. "Usually knives have a hard time cutting through the muscles of the cheek, but I've sharpened my knife to the point where it can slice through it like it was butter." Flaky refused to answer, not wanting him to continue talking about cutting flesh with his knife.

He finished and released his hold on Flaky's hands, placing his knife off to the side. He pulled back and marveled at his work with a dark chuckle. "There. She looks quite happy now, don't you agree?"

Flaky hesitantly turned her head back to look at the other girl, and immediately regretted it. She gagged, feeling herself almost lose her lunch as she caught sight of the long slits carved on her friend's face, forcing a permanent grin onto her face, some thin strings of muscle being the only thing showing through her glasglow smile.

"Why don't you give your poor friend a kiss? She likes you a lot you know." He tangled his fingers into her red hair and shoved her face down to Lammy's, making sure that her lips met the other girl's one.

Flaky flailed wildly, fighting off the urge to vomit right there, she could feel the torn, wet skin against her lips. And the smell hit her full on with her pressed right against it. She slammed her hands on the floor and with as much strength as she could muster, pushed herself up.

Fliqpy had let go of his grip on her hair and was now digging his fingers in the damaged flesh of Lammy's cheeks, when he pulled it back out, it was coated completely in the red substance.

Flaky was taking long, deep breaths, trying to force the bile she could feel rising up to go back down. In the middle of one of her breaths, she felt fingers invade her mouth, rubbing a metallic tasting liquid onto her tongue.

Her eyes shot up to see Fliqpy's grinning face as he continued to smooth the liquid on her tongue. "Delicious, isn't it?" He pulled his fingers out and licked off the remaining blood lingering on it.

Flaky gagged, unable to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth, she crawled away from Fliqpy, trying to get as far away from him as she could. Finally, the taste and everything that she had witnessed had become too much and she had to stop as she felt the burning liquid of bile make its way up her throat to flow out of her mouth.

She hurled until nothing else could come out, she stayed there on her hands and knees, catching her breath when hands wrapped around her ankles and dragged her back to where she originally was.

"Now that you're done emptying your stomach, I think it's time I move onto the main course." Fliqpy flipped her onto her back, laying her down next to Lammy. Grabbing her knees, he opened them and settled himself between her legs and began to unbutton his jacket.

Flaky shook her head in denial, feebly struggling beneath his much larger body. "No, no! Please don't!"

Fliqpy had just pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side when Flaky finally managed to catch his eye, gazing deeply into it with her own teary ones. "P-please...don't do this...Flippy."

Flaky felt him become rigid, his entire body tensing up, she quickly noticed that his eyes were shifting rapidly between yellow and green, the two personas obviously fighting for control.

He gritted his teeth, pressing a hand to his face. An animalistic growl ripped from his throat as his frame shook. "Fuck! Why do you have to fucking come back now, you little piece of fucking shit!"

He was still covering his face and cursing, inwardly struggling for control and Flaky was scared for a second that maybe he managed to push Flippy back.

But slowly, his body stopped shaking, he stopped making noises altogether. Flaky waited silently with bated breath, inwardly expecting to see those familiar menacing yellow orbs.

Instead her wide eyes met gentle green eyes and she let out the breath she had been holding. He blinked drowsily, failing to register her presence just yet as he languidly scanned the room. She noticed his eyes land on Lammy and expected to see a horrified look to come on his face.

But to her dismay he didn't look surprised or horrified. In fact he looked somewhat...satisfied. She could also see the tiny bit of guilt he had in his expression, and that made her extremely uncomfortable.

She looked away to the side, shuffling backwards a bit, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

Flippy felt her move and finally noticed her trapped beneath him. "F-Flaky! What are you doing here?" He asked with wide eyes, he quickly noted the positions they were in and backed up with a red face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Flaky, he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Flaky didn't reply, she didn't even want to look at him. She merely reached over and grabbed Lammy's fluffy white hat that was on the ground above the girl, and hugged it to her chest.

Flippy watched her silently with regretful eyes. "Flaky?"

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Flippy, Flaky finally looked towards him, staring straight at him, searching his eyes and wanting to make sure that he was telling the truth when she asked her question.

"Is it true that you willingly let _him_ take over so that he would kill Lammy?"

**xXx**

**Originally, Fliqpy was going to have his way with Flaky, but I decided to cut that out. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
